One well known problem to those skilled in the art is the possibility of effectuating transmissions of data between a steering wheel, which often comprises elements of a man-machine interface, and the instrumentation cluster. In general, this data is intended to be centralized in the area of a central computer able to process said data for the purpose of generating other data and/or being transmitted to other peripheral equipment.
In fact, the steering wheels of current vehicles are increasingly including elements of a man-machine interface, for example allowing for control of a car radio, a cruise control unit, etc. The integration of these elements of a man-machine interface in the steering wheel allows the driver of the vehicle in particular to perform a certain number of adjustments and to send a certain number of commands to the central computer of the vehicle without his hands leaving the steering wheel, which improves the safety.
Thus, more precisely, the general problem to which the invention pertains is the fact that the steering wheel is movable in rotation with respect to the instrument panel and to the central computer, which raises many important problems when all of the data links are wired.
Various solutions have been proposed in the prior art, involving the integration of multiplexing elements to reduce the number of wires and connections, and mechanical interface elements such as rotary joints, with or without multiplexing unit, to provide for the wires passing through the portion which is movable in rotation—the steering wheel—to the stationary portion—the dashboard.
Thus, various data links exist, allowing in particular transmissions from the man-machine interfaces integrated in the steering wheel and going to the central computer and, ultimately, the instrument panel. These links, according to the prior art, require wiring and the corresponding transmissions engender a certain delay, especially on account of the required rotary joints, especially since the frequency is intrinsically limited, especially because of the wire-line mode of transmission. Furthermore, the need to design and deploy mechanical and electronic interfaces enabling the passage of data from the steering wheel, movable in rotation, to the stationary dashboard, produces a major complexity in the devices so deployed.
According to the recent prior art, one solution to this technical problem consists in utilizing transmission devices implementing communication protocols of the Bluetooth® type. However, these wireless communication devices of Bluetooth® type have in particular the drawback of being expensive.
Thus, there exists a need for a device, such as a steering wheel assembly of an automotive vehicle, comprising means which allow for a continual, rapid and wireless transmission of data between a steering wheel and an instrumentation cluster.